The Last Clue
by Mispent Youth
Summary: What happens when Wilson starts putting the clues together? Short oneshot about the secret HUDDY relationship.


_Hello, here is just a short, one-shot with Wilson as the main character, though it is still HUDDY!_

_Enjoy, read and review! Please!!_

**The Last Clue**

Dr. James Wilson was good at solving puzzles. Many people didn't know this, because he was often overshadowed by his Medical marvel best friend Dr. Gregory House who was nicknamed by some Doctors as a Diagnostic Detective. That was of course the people who only knew him by reputation and not personally. No one at PPTH called him anything except foul, vulgar names.

However none dared say it to his face for fear of the competition, he was a witty and quick fire man when it came to insults. The only person close enough to battle with him was his boss Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Their fights for lack of a better word were legendary around the hospital.

And it was this woman that Wilson was suspicious about. He had noticed subtle changes in his best friend and he suspected that Lisa Cuddy was the reason. Over a few months he added up his clues until he could prove completely that something _was _happening between them.

**The First Clue- Perfume- 22****nd**** March 2006**

Wilson's first clue was small but quite significant to start off his suspicions. House and his team were trying to work out what was wrong with another patient. House had gone home to get some much needed rest after being up 48 hours straight. But he didn't get it when he was called back when his patient went blind and it was thought the poor man had cancer. That was how Wilson ended up back at the hospital as well.

He stood in the corner trying to stop himself from yawning as they all waited for the results of their tests. House stood near his whiteboard, juggling once again. Foreman was retrieving the results, Chase was downing another coffee and Cameron was shuffling through some papers on the desk.

Suddenly she frowned at House who had his back to her, she sniffed at him and frowned again. Wilson noticed but didn't comment. But later as he stood next to House he understood what she had been doing.

House smelt of Cuddy's perfume. Her perfume which smelled like Vanilla, it was musky yet delicious, tangy yet sweet. It was pure Cuddy. And House reeked of it. There was only one way House could have got it embedded on his skin. Or so Wilson thought.

**The Second Clue- Lipstick- 3****rd**** April 2006**

Wilson's second clue was just as small but also significant. After House had finished up his clinic hours, he stepped onto the elevator with Wilson to get some lunch, paid by Wilson of course.

Even House couldn't stand the summer heat, and was forced to remove his jacket in the stuffy elevator. And just as Wilson noticed a bright red smudge on his sleeve, House rolled them up, and the stain out of sight. Wilson was about to mention it but thought better to keep it to himself. And use it at a better opportunity. Like in five minutes time.

"$12:50." The cashier said in the cafeteria.

"Wilson." House called. But Wilson didn't move to get his wallet out but rather stood there. House looked at him expectantly. "Wilson."

"What? I forgot my money today."

"I'm not paying for your lunch as well."

"That was a nice shade on your sleeve. You getting make-up tips from your girlfriend now." Wilson slipped in. The cashier gave them a bizarre look, while House's own eyes went to his hidden sleeve fearfully, then back up at Wilson.

House narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word, instead producing the exact change for their lunches.

"Thank you Doctors, have a nice day." The young cashier said brightly to get on House's nerves which it did as he growled at her before he went to grab a table.

**The Third Clue- Hair Clip- 8****th**** April 2006**

A few days later Wilson was at the nurses station talking to a young nurse. Not flirting as House would accuse him off, but just small talk to pass the time. He saw Cuddy leaving her office with her hair falling in front of her face.

"Good afternoon Dr Wilson." She said brightly.

"Dr Cuddy." He nodded as she passed. He could have sworn she had her hair clipped up when she went into her office. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by House barging out of Cuddy's office making some derogatory remark on her behalf. Before House could accuse him of flirting Wilson moved from the young nurse and followed House to the Pharmacy.

He allowed the Pharmacist to refill House's Vicodin and as House pulled out his empty bottle, something else clattered onto the counter. House grabbed it and stuffed it back into his pocket. He had been quick about it, but he hadn't been quick enough.

'_So that's where Cuddy's clip went to._' Wilson thought smugly as House downed a couple of pills.

"You look happy." House said turning to leave. "Must be that blond one you were chatting up today."

Wilson closed his eyes in frustration. Yes, he was quick at noticing things but House never missed a mark either.

**The Forth Clue- Recommended Book- 16****th**** April 2006**

"Hello Dr Cuddy." Wilson greeted, happy he was the second to arrive for their board meeting.

"Hello Wilson." She said, from her usual seat at the head of the table. Wilson had to admit that despite all her trouble with House, Cuddy was an excellent boss and ran the hospital efficiently and rather fair with the exception of House.

"What were you reading?" He asked as Cuddy put the book back in her briefcase, when Ayersman entered the room followed by another couple of Doctors.

"Oh it's the autobiography of Stephen Fry, he's a British actor. A friend recommended it to me." She said quickly before beginning the meeting. Wilson spaced out for a few moments as he remembered that House was a fan of Stephen Fry and was always pushing his books onto Wilson.

HHHHHHHHHH

"So what's on tonight?" Wilson asked opening up his beer. Beer which he had bought himself, he usually brought crap, cheap beer when he visited House because he knew it antagonised the elder Doctor. He saved his best beer for himself.

"Usual." House said as he clicked on the kid's channel and settled on cartoons. Wilson couldn't really refuse House's viewing choices in his home unless he wanted a lecture from House about the chosen programme. "Hey I got a bag of chips in the cupboard, go get 'em." House ordered. Wilson raised his eyebrows but did so all the same, needing a snack.

"Here you go." Wilson said tossing the bag to House who was lounging on his sofa without any room for Wilson to sit down. Wilson sighed and plonked down in the easy chair. Though from the arrangement of the apartment it wasn't very accessible to the TV. Instead Wilson knew House kept it near his massive bookshelf as a reading chair.

Wilson allowed himself to glance over Houses' books. There was a mixture of novels, crime and humour, along with Medical articles and Dictionaries. Just then Wilson noticed a gap in the tightly filled shelf. One among the Stephen Fry collection.

"You're missing a book." Wilson said.

"I know." House said in a dismissive voice.

"You lend it to someone?" Wilson asked, knowing full well who.

"Ssh, this is a good one." House said, as another episode of 'SpongeBob SquarePants' began.

Wilson smiled and once again stored the information away.

**The Fifth Clue- Date- 30****th**** April 2006**

"Hey wanna hang out tonight, The L Word is on." Wilson said, trying to tempt House. For some reason Wilson wasn't looking forward to going home alone tonight, with his wife at her sisters. It was mostly because of his latest Oncology patient, who had taken the news of her impending death not very well. Wilson's face was turning a lovely shade of red from her strong slap.

"Can't tonight. Gotta date." House said offhandedly. Wilson rolled his eyes, when House _did _want to be alone he usually gave this excuse. But of course with all his other acquired clues, Wilson suspected House might be telling the truth about this one.

"So what, is it a hooker?" Wilson asked.

"Hookers don't go on dates, they just come to the bedroom." House explained slowly.

"Right, sorry, forgot." Wilson said. "It's Cameron isn't it? You've finally allowed her another chance."

"Don't be so stupid!" House bellowed. "That's outrageous, why would I want to torture myself again."

Wilson chuckled. "Oh sorry, it's Chase right. Just can't ignore that hair can you."

"Yeah, it's getting so long I might be able to climb out the window with it." House joked. He ducked out the elevator and away from Wilson's prying questions, limping quickly through the lobby.

"Where you going, picking up your suit?" Wilson asked rushing after him.

"Getting away from your gossiping mouth." House called as he left.

Wilson smiled and watched the man retreat, before he left himself though he saw Cuddy leaving her office. He smiled to himself and moved over to the lady.

"You finally heading home Lisa."

"Yes at long last. I've had about five legal invoices regarding House today." Cuddy complained as they moved to the car park.

"I hear the accused has got a date tonight." He said, watching her reaction. She looked up at him in surprise.

"He told you that?"

"Yeah."

"He say who?"

"No, he mentioned Chase. But truthfully, I think he's too young for House."

Cuddy chuckled. "I'm sure. Well good night James." She said as she reached her car.

"Good night Lisa."

Wilson smiled to himself, yeah House had a date alright. With Lisa Cuddy. He was sure they were involved now. But he also knew unless he had irrefutable evidence then House would deny it every step of the way.

**The Sixth Clue- Soy Milk- 6****th**** May 2006**

House was in desperate need of some groceries and with promise that he wouldn't make Wilson pay, Wilson had agreed to give him a lift to the Supermarket. The Corvette was in the shop and House wouldn't be able to take his bags home on his bike.

"So how did your date go?" Wilson inquired as he pushed the cart down the aisles.

"Oh fantastic. Didn't you hear me shout out 'The House Got Lucky', at Midnight?"

"That was you, I thought it was my creepy new neighbours."

House chuckled and led Wilson down the junk food aisle. Tossing in many bags of potato chips and numerous boxes of cookies and millions of candies. Wilson once again mused how he could live on all that sugar. Then again the man functioned through his insomnia and pill addiction.

"So what's going on with you and Cuddy?" Wilson asked as they rounded to the drinks aisle.

"What do you mean?" House asked defensively.

"Well I've noticed you two seem to be nicer to each other, so I've figured out you two must have called a truce."

"Something like that." House muttered, as he threw in cartons of juice. At one of them Wilson scoffed.

"Since when do you drink soy milk?"

"Hmm?" House said trying to 'run' away to the checkout counter.

"You got soy milk by accident, should I put it back?" Wilson said holding it up.

"No, no, no. I've decided it's got an acquired taste to it. Should drink it more." House said simply, signalling the conversation was over on his side.

Wilson smiled as House paid for his goods, including the soy milk, which Wilson knew Cuddy was a fan of.

**The Seventh Clue- Flowers- 11****th**** May 2006**

Wilson wandered into House's office seeing how the elder Doctor was getting on with his latest case.

"House? Anyone?" He was met with silence, so he sat in House's chair and waited. Spinning around he couldn't help nosing about House's desk, he saw numerous legal papers which House had ignored, pens scattered over the desk. Yo-yos and juggling balls strewn about. Wilson smiled, it was House' s style- an organised mess. It was a pigsty but House knew where everything was.

As he rifled through the drawers, finding uninteresting papers, Wilson noticed a bright coloured order form in the trash can. He picked it up and read it quickly. It was an order for a bunch of flowers.

A few hours later, Wilson was in the Lobby when a delivery man came out of Cuddy's office. He frowned and went to her office to see what he could dig up. And there they were. The flowers on her desk.

"Do you know who gave Dr. Cuddy the flowers?" Wilson asked her assistant, noting she wasn't in her office. Unlike a certain cranky Doctor who barged into her office uninvited in a drama queen fashion.

"No, the man read out the card but it just said from a friend." The young man shrugged.

"A friend." Wilson said thinking. He knew who that certain friend was. But House was clever enough not to sign his name. It was staring at him right in the face but he still needed something.

**The Eighth Clue- Reservations- 19****th**** May 2006**

Another day in House's office and Wilson heard something of great interest to him. But of course House was evasive about it. Wilson stood in the conference room that led to House's office but kept out of sight as House was on the phone.

"Yes, that's right. Reservations for two at 8 tonight. Thank you."

So House was making reservations, only two days before Cuddy's birthday. Something was telling Wilson that House was actually gonna celebrate with the birthday girl this year. He smiled as he entered the office trying to appear nonchalant.

"Hey."

"Hello Jimmy and what can I help with you on this fine day?"

"Just needed a little help getting Cuddy a birthday present." Wilson said.

House's eyebrows rose. "I forgot you suck up to the boss."

"Yeah and you just suck her." Wilson said dangerously.

House looked at him sharply. "You got something to say Jimmy, just say it."

"No, nothing of interest. Yet at least." Wilson said, turning to leave. "You'll figure something out to give Cuddy, something she'll enjoy."

**The Ninth Clue- Blouse- 31****st**** May 2006**

Another night at House's apartment and another clue discovered. This was one House couldn't shy away from.

Wilson and House were watching a Baseball game and cheering for opposite teams.

"Oh come on, that was a foul." Wilson yelled.

"No way, that was safe." House argued.

"Home run!"

"That one's outta there!"

As Wilson went to the bathroom, on the way he noticed House's laundry basket and on top of the pile was a pink blouse. '_Not really House's style._' Wilson mused. _'But certainly Cuddy's.' _

He picked it up and took it to House before tossing it on his head. "I think Cuddy left this here from her sleepover last night."

House snapped the blouse off his head and stared at Wilson who was smiling smugly at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on House, you can't get out of it now."

"Jimmy, unless you want me to smack you over your head with my cane, I suggest you shut up."

"You're still not denying it though." Wilson said.

"James, instead of trying to investigate my supposed love life, why don't you go see if you're wife will let you sleep in your own bed tonight." House snarked. Wilson sighed, he knew House was on the defence now that he had brought up Julie. He only did that if he was really pissed off.

So he went home and indeed Julie did let him share the bed.

**The Last Clue-Kiss- 11****th**** June 2006**

His final clue. The one even House couldn't talk his way out of.

It was House's birthday this time and Wilson was going off to his office to wish the man happy birthday. Plus give him a candy bar even House wouldn't refuse a present like that.

But it seemed House was already getting a present. Wilson knew something was up when he saw the blinds closed, but he barged in all the same. And was met with the sight of House and Cuddy kissing.

Wilson cleared his throat and they sprang apart. Or rather Cuddy did and House appeared pissed off.

"You're still denying it House?"

"Do you mind?" House asked, pointing to the door.

Wilson just stared at him until finally House relented. "Fine, I admit it." He pointed again and gave a fierce look. "Now, get!"

Wilson smiled and tossed him the candy bar. "Happy Birthday House." He called as he left, happy that he had finally got House to admit the truth about him and Cuddy. He wondered if that was what it felt like for House every time he solved a case. A feeling of relief and pure self-satisfaction.

Of finally getting that Last Clue.


End file.
